Entrevistas con Rita Loud
by ReoRos
Summary: Luna Loud se encuentra en la compleja situación de declararse a Sam Sharp, su enamorada. Para ello, pedirá consejo a su madre. Sin embargo, las cosas se complicarán, debido a una incómoda tensión sexual que se da entre madre e hija. Hay que variar un poco el Loudcest, ¿no creen?
1. Ichi: Dudas

Sam aún no adivinaba quién le había mandado esa carta de amor. Luna perdía su paciencia no por el enojo o el hastío provocado por el poco tino que su amada tenía para tomar en cuenta su flirteo. No. Era la ansiedad por el inminente «no» que la muchacha rubia podía darle en el momento que decidiese declarársele.  
La noche de ese viernes había transcurrido discretamente para la rockera, quien solo podía ver desde el escenario del club donde tocó cómo Sam era abordada por otros chicos, cayéndole flirteos y piropos por toda la barra. Aún si había asegurado la compañía de ella al momento de empacar e irse a su casa en Avenida Lincoln 1216, no podía ahuyentar de su mente atribulada aquellos pensamientos.  
Y yaciendo en su camarote, ponderaba cómo se declararía con éxito a Sam. El alcohol en su sangre, la marihuana en sus neuronas y el cansancio impedían una contemplación más eficaz de la disyuntiva, dejándola solo con la opción de declararse pronto...  
Pero también sabía que existían mayores chances de fracaso, dado que violaría la confianza que existía entre las amigas. Necesitaba saber si Sam podía corresponderle de la forma que ella necesitaba para actuar.

El crepúsculo se asentó sobre la ventana del desastrado cuarto que compartían Luna y Luan, con la primera aún sumida en sus pensamientos y la segunda roncando a gusto. Cuando el sol inundó la habitación, la muchacha rockera se dio cuenta que debía acallar los rugidos estomacales, exigiendo una copiosa ofrenda de comida pesada como desayuno.  
Pisado ya el último escalón, Luna miró al reloj de la sala de estar. Doce minutos para las ocho de la mañana. Si mal no recordaba, Lynn tenía un juego a las once. Posiblemente la deportista estaba ocupando la ducha, dejándole al menos unos minutos de tranquilidad y soledad para saquear la nevera.  
Sus pasos se confundieron con el tintineo de platos, tazas, vasos y cubiertos, el gentil correr del agua y unos tarareos. Ya en el dintel, vio la figura de su madre Rita en el lavaplatos, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo marcado por una melodía animada y calma a la vez. Juzgando por sus tobillos, ella aún vestía su pijama, reforzada su vestimenta con la bata de baño damasco que la protegía del frío.  
«¿Tanto frío hace? Yo estoy con esta remera y mis zapatillas de cama nada más», pensó mirando a sus piernas. Pero volvió su vista a las animadas caderas de su madre. Parecía seducida por aquel menear, sin importar que la bata impidiese la revelación de mayores detalles de su fisionomía trasera... Sus nalgas.  
—¡Oh, Luna! Pensé que eras Lucy. Me asustaste por unos momentos. ¿Cómo lo pasaste anoche? ¿Hiciste buenas migas con tu amiga Sam?  
La sonrisa cómplice de la mujer consiguió que Luna volviese a pisar el suelo después de aquel extraño ensimismamiento. Su respuesta fue una débil mueca que se asemejaba al gesto esgrimido por su madre, aún sin poder corresponder la alegremente cansina mirada de ella.  
—De hecho... creo que necesito ayuda... Aún no sé cómo abordarla... Se supone que ella debiese saber quién le escribió la carta...  
—Luna, no debes pensar en supuestos cuando quieres estar con alguien. Si ella aún no lo sabe, debe tener sus razones. Todo lo que importa es que si ella puede entender y reciprocar tus sentimientos hacia ella...  
—¿Cómo lo hago?  
Rita se detuvo unos momentos para reflexionar aquella duda. Luego volvió su mirada a Luna con otra sonrisa, proponiendo:  
—Bueno... si quieres un consejo, ¿por qué no lo conversamos mientras me ayudas a lavar estos platos?

—...sé que debiera decírselo, pero... ¿qué pasaría si traiciono su confianza? Somos amigas y tendré que decírselo, pero no estoy segura si corresponde mis sentimientos...  
—¿Has estado pensando en esto durante todos estos días, no?  
—...sí.  
La muchacha apilaba la vajilla recién lavada con desgano, dejando que en todas sus palabras se escapase un quejido afligido. La mujer en cambio mantenía su vista en la chica, sonriendo tiernamente.  
—¿Sabes qué te podría ayudar, Luna? Flirtea con ella. Así sabrás si el sentimiento es mutuo.  
—Puede ser, mum. Pero...  
—¿Pero qué, hun? ¿Qué es lo complicado?  
La muchacha parecía concentrarse en los platos más que en la conversación. Rita dejó lo que estaba haciendo; su atención recayó en la joven adolescente, quien parecía tambalearse...  
Y vomitó en la blusa del pijama de su madre. La resaca había pateado el estómago de la música finalmente.  
—¡Ma... mamá! ¡Lo... lo siento! Yo...  
—Luna, ¿qué te hemos dicho sobre mezclar alcohol con yerba?  
—«Una sustancia a la vez.»  
—Luna...  
—Lo siento, mamá.  
La mujer suspiró. Continuó:  
—Luna, entiendo si quisiste... ahogar tus dudas en sustancias... Pero sabes cuánto mal te hace eso...  
Luna mantenía sus ojos en sus pies. En ocasiones, revisaba el desastre que había dejado en la blusa de su madre. La mezcla de cerveza, ron, marihuana, perritos calientes y bilis hedían desde la prenda.  
—Y solo ayuda a que sigas sin enfrentar esos miedos... ¿Por qué no flirteas con Sam? Seguro que se te ocurre algo y ella lo reciba bien.  
—No... no lo sé. ¿Qué... qué podría decirle...?  
—¿Qué se te ocurre...? Espera un momento, hun. Necesito quitarme esta pestilencia.  
Echó la blusa por la trampilla que lleva la ropa sucia al sótano, quedando su torso cubierto solo por el albornoz y sus sostenes. Cuando volvió, Luna se sintió nuevamente hipnotizada por las curvas de su madre... Aunque esta vez, desde el pecho. Rita no había desarrollado grandes senos. Pero sí estaban relativamente firmes.  
—Listo, ahora sí. Dime Luna, ¿qué le dirías a Sam si ella estuviese haciendo algo genial, adorable o... quizás hasta sensual?  
Luna levantó la vista, pero el conjunto de formas que su madre hacía en esos momentos no le ayudaba a concentrarse; el delineado escote más la picaresca mueca que adoptó la mujer -coronando la sonrisa una leve mordedura de labios y dedo meñique- le impedían enfocar sus pensamientos en Sam. Sino que toda su atención se aglomeraba en la curvilínea mujer que tenía frente a sí.  
Finalmente, inhalando con solemnidad, respondió:  
—Mamá, ¿cómo te sentirías si te dijese que tienes más curvas que la interestatal y aún así sería más divertido recorrer las tuyas?

Fin Capítulo Uno.


	2. Ni: Silencios

Aquel sábado transcurrió en silencio desde aquella pregunta. La victoria del equipo de Lynn y su rol protagónico distrajeron la atención del resto de la familia a las intermitentes miradas entre Luna y Rita, quienes muy pocas veces coincidieron. En estas ocasiones, entre la algarabía de los hinchas, la celebración de la familia comiendo submarinos y la rememorización del partido en la sala de esta, ambas esquivaron la vista de la otra, sonrojándose de vergüenza.  
"Joder. Esto es justamente lo que me imaginaba. Todo el día sin decirme una sola palabra desde esa... Así es como podría pasar con Sam... ¿Por qué le dije eso? ¿Por qué me sentí tan...? ¿Habrá sido su aroma...? ¿Su escote...? ¡...! Mierda, sí. ¿Cómo no me había...? ¿Pero...? Sí. ¿Por qué ahora?". Desde su cavilación, el oscuro techo parecía estar tan cercano a ella, haciendo posible que los ronquidos de Luan fuesen ignorados por la música.  
"¿Me habré fijado en Sam por algo como los senos de...? ¿Alguna vez...? Es decir, sí me he fantaseado a la Sam y yo haciéndonos tijeras... Pero no pienso en ella completamente de esa forma... No me atrajo... Es bonita, pero... Quizás tenga un buen par de nalgas en esos pantalones ajustados, pero no me ando fijando tanto en ello...". Suspirando, recordó la primera vez que se conoció con Sam.

Intentaba sacar de oído "Mambo de Machaguay"; ese solo de guitarra en el intro parece ser el grito del pulento en el terremoto de las baterías. Era un fuego que deseaba tocar por mis propios dedos, pero siempre me caía siguiendo el piano. Me había propuesto no revisar internet más que para buscar la canción. Así que la frustración siguió amontonándose hasta que dejé mi dama de cuello largo descansar...  
Apenas empecé a mirar mis endurecidos callos en mis dedos, una sombra y una voz invadieron mi metro cuadrado. Ella preguntó si podía tomar mi guitarra e intentar tocar esa parte que me complicaba. Con más curiosidad que compañerismo se la pasé. Logró hacer lo que yo no en minutos. Luego me enseñó a hacerlo, para decirme que era lo único que se sabía de esa canción. Ahí me tocó a mí demostrarle mis habilidades.  
Mientras tocábamos, conversamos de las cosas que nos interesaban. La charla fue animadísima, llegando a ignorar que debíamos entrar a clases, que las clases habían terminado, que estaba atardeciendo... Solo cuando las luces del patio se encendieron nos dimos cuenta de lo entusiasmadas que estábamos hablando sobre música, guitarras y Mick Swagger. Como dicen por ahí, la curiosidad mató al gato. Y ella me llamaba; más que satisfacerme esa conversación, lo único que sentía eran más ansias para conocerla.  
Y cada día que pasaba, me sentía más cómoda y atraída a la Sam. Mijita rica. Me encanta pensar en ella... Podemos hablar de lo que sea, tocar canciones, debatir de política, chismear sobre mis hermanas... Es perfecta para mí.  
¿Pero cómo se lo hago saber sin joder lo que tenemos ahora? Desde que George y Ruth están saliendo juntos, veo que siempre andan peleándose y discutiendo por idioteces... Es otro peligro que puedo tener si soy directa con Sam...

El hangar de la piscina sobre sus cálidas y calmas aguas enceguecía su pacífico flotar en la superficie. Su apacible desliz terminó cuando chocó con un suave cuerpo que no supo reconocer. Apagando el intenso fulgor sobre sus ojos con una goteante mano, vio que había topado con el vientre de su madre.  
Podía ver desde esa posición los senos de la mujer, escondiendo la totalidad de su rostro. Nada decía ella, solo posando sus manos sobre los pecosos hombros de la muchacha. El leve masaje de sus palmas le tranquilizó las ganas de levantarse por unos momentos, pero no duraría para siempre esa paz.  
Al incorporarse, notó que vestía su tradicional bikini improvisado y una pulsera en su tobillo, mientras que su madre usaba su traje de una pieza blanco y su sombrero de ala ancha. Se afirmó en los brazos de ella, llevando su mirada de sus firmes pechos al rostro. Tanto la sombra de la prenda como el flequillo tapaban los ojos de la mujer, quien empezó a sostener a la muchacha desde sus brazos.  
Mojadas, cercanas y en contacto, Luna sintió la pesadez de su respiración en cada momento que ella daba un paso adelante. Del rostro de su madre solo podía distinguir su nariz y su boca, la cual se curvaba en una seductora sonrisa; parecía que los labios empujaban hacia el poco vacío que separaba los rostros de las mujeres.  
Las manos en los brazos de cada una parecían haber seguido un trayecto no común entre una madre y una hija; ambas dejaron reposar sus dedos en la cintura de la otra, dejando lentamente sus palmas en las caderas. Al igual que sus rostros, solo distanciados por una pulgada.  
La muchacha respiraba el aliento que la mujer expiraba ansiosamente, sonriendo con todos sus dientes. Una ligera mueca se formó en las comisuras de la joven, intentando imitar a su... eh... "interlocutora". La ausencia de sonidos no fue impedimento para comprender lo que debía hacer en ese momento; plantó sus labios en los de su madre, atenazando el abrazo. Sus dedos se desviaban peligrosamente hacia las nalgas.  
En el momento que Luna sintió la lengua de Rita entrando entre sus dientes a su boca, los sonidos solo podían agolparse en la singularidad que las mujeres compartían dentro del ósculo; jadeos, saliva intercambiada, gemidos, reverberaciones producidas por el ligero chapoteo bajo la incandescente luz que bañaba aquel perverso acto...  
Ya ambas intercambiaban amorosas dentelladas sobre sus labios, atreviéndose tanto a recorrer con sus dedos los contornos de la espalda como dar agarrones a las nalgas. Luna solo deseaba seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero mirando nuevamente a los focos de luz escuchó una ominosa alarma.

Luan estaba mirándola con celular en mano, parada desde su camastro en el camarote. La humorista esperó a que su hermana mayor dignara a abrir al menos un ojo, dirigiéndole toda la atención posible. Luego le reclamó una promesa que había hecho el día anterior; ayudarla a hacer juegos de palabras. Después de desayunar empezarían.  
Cuando su hermana menor salió del cuarto, la música fue lentamente incorporándose, bajando del camarote cuando sintió que podía lanzarse al piso.  
Al tocar con sus pies la alfombra, su olfato y toda el área cubierta por su piyama la alertaron de su suciedad; había sudado durante toda la noche. "Necesito un baño", pensó. Sacando de la cajonera ropas limpias, su bata de baño y una toalla, se encaminó a la ducha. Había despertado al mediodía, así que no tendría muchos problemas en usar el tocador.

Ya dentro, comenzó a desvestirse. La remera larga que usaba como prenda principal para dormir debía ir directamente a la ropa sucia; aún estaba húmeda. Iba a quitarse las bragas cuando vio en el espejo el estado de estas.  
La parte que debía cubrir su ingle estaba empapada. Pero el área mojada estaba claramente demarcada.  
Ya con los calzones en la mano, los olfateó, pensando que era sudor. El hedor no correspondía a algo externo de su sexo, sino a lo interno. Recordó que podría haber tenido un "sueño húmedo"; había leído libros de psicología y ya había tenido ensoñaciones de ese aspecto.  
Empero, recordando las escenas que ocurrieron en la piscina hicieron que sintiese asco de sí misma. No por el incesto, sino por la excitación que la vivacidad del deseo por continuar aquel sueño le provocaba en esos instantes. Nuevamente su vagina dejaba escapar jugos. Sus pezones se endurecieron. La mano izquierda estaba posándose sobre su pubis cuando una voz la interrumpió.  
Era Rita.  
—Luna. ¿Estás ahí?  
La conmoción de escuchar sus palabras le había dejado sentada sobre el retrete. Su mano aún estaba entre su ombligo y su vagina, acariciando los vellos púbicos que poblaban su sexo.  
—Eh... Sí. ¡No abras! Me estoy... Voy a ducharme...  
—Sí, sí. Tranquila. Solo quería decirte que tu café y tus tostadas están en la mesa. Luan te está esperando. Yo voy ahora al parque con Lola y Lana, así que ustedes y su padre se las arreglan con el almuerzo, ¿está bien?  
—Eh... claro...  
Luna deseaba decir más, pero:  
—Nos vemos luego, Luna. Chao.  
Rita no parecía estar afectada por lo del día anterior, pero posiblemente debía ser por la puerta que se interponía entre ellas.  
Odiándose a sí misma por no poder hablar más con su madre, debido a las fantasías dignas de Electra que inundaron su memoria hace unos momentos, terminó por concluir que necesitaba interpretar ese sueño.  
"Debo pedirle a Lucy ayuda en esto."

Fin Capítulo Dos.


End file.
